


The Seasons will Return One after Another.

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Happiness Angst Happiness Angst Happiness, Divergence after the return of Ford, Edited: January/10/2018, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long would you be willing to wait for that person? Days, weeks, years... Centuries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons will Return One after Another.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that this would be the first story I was going to publish? But I didn't, I was a little hurt by a fanfic well known by acronyms 'IMMIMM' If it hurts to mention the full name, don't make fun of my poor heart and the little sanity I have left! Then came the news of the return of Gravity Falls and masochistic reason this fanfic born. But as I didn't have a lot of courage want to publish something. Shortly after I found out that there was a AU called Transcendence, I read the story and excitement back to me.
> 
> Now that I told you my tragic past, it's time to start the tragic story... I think that isn't the correct term you wanted to hear... But we always have the poor Bill being immortal and see how Dipper dies... That takes away all the fantasy of being immortal... It's a long story but I couldn't make it as chapters, didn't work this way, so if you think it's very tired you can rest a little and continue reading later.. I personally was very tired and painful to write this but I had to get my head or harass me for eternity... Be thankful it's only a chapter... It was too much... seriously.
> 
> I recommend you listen to the song "Porque Aun Te Amo' of Pereyra Luciano,' Immortals' and 'The Kids Are not Alright' both songs Fall Out Boy Oh! Don't forget 'This is Gospel' of Panic! At The Disco... Also 'Quedate' of Axel... I think it would be too much tell the song 'I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight' and 'See You Again' Wiz Khalifa & Charlie Puth and then to smile again I recommend 'I Lived' of OneRepublic, these are songs I heard when I wrote and edited this fanfic... Now I will see some episodes of the show and cry in a corner until I'm able to update the others stories... in about four hours my depression is gone... I promise, this will be the last One-Shot with anguish that I write...
> 
> This diverges slightly from the canon, after the return of Ford to our dimension. We will have beautiful memories and a tragic present, don't worry, you will realize which it's the past and what is the present... I think.
> 
> Fun Fact: I cried when I started writing.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> Edited: January/10/2018

_Pain_.

It was the only word he could describe at this time.

Physical pain... Mental pain... Emotional pain... Everything was summed up in pain and more pain.

His vision began to cloud, why? Oh, sure! The smoke machines had exploded, that made him regain consciousness and understand what was happening.

Someone was coughing, it was obvious that this was due to the amount of smoke they were inhaling.

He shook his head, trying to ignore the pain, ignoring the blood dripping from his hands. He had to get up and when he managed to stop, he must continue to ignore the pain.

She was crying, she must have seen the bodies on the floor. The smoke didn’t let him see them.

He had to get her out of here.

He had to save Mabel.

“Dipper.” Mabel spoke hesitantly.

He had to take Mabel away from Stan’s and Ford’s bodies.

“Mabel.” The male twin spoke, calling his sister’s attention, “Mabel, let’s go.” Dipper tried to take her hand, but she didn’t move from Stan’s body. Stan’s cold, lifeless body.

Dipper saw around him, most of the trees in the forest were burning, some small hills were destroyed, there were two corpses... It must have been _three_ , if one of them hadn’t evaporated.

All this began when Great Uncle Ford appeared outside the portal, eleven years ago...

☽✠☾

“Grunkle Stan... _I trust you_.”

The lack of gravity caused Mabel to move away from the button that deactivated the portal that Stan hid in the Shack.

A whole summer of mysteries, and the greatest mystery was right under their noses. Stan wasn’t who he seemed to be. Vandalism and fraud were acceptable to them, but false identifications, a false death, the black market, an apocalyptic machine – It was more than he could bear.

Now Mabel, his twin, his best friend, his other half, she had betrayed him.

Dipper, Soos, Stan, and Mabel were absorbed by a bright white light that left them unconscious for a moment, and then faded away slowly, returning gravity and all of them falling to the rocky ground. The portal fell, destroyed by the impact, but it didn’t turn off, there was still light on the other side of the portal, a figure coming out of the portal, Dipper couldn’t tell what or who it was.

“What? Who is – ” He asked, still knocked out by the blow.

“The Author of the Journals.” Stan spoke, as if he couldn’t believe it.

What did he say? That figure approached Journal # 1 and Dipper saw six fingers take the Journal and keep the object inside his coat. That person took off the cloth that covered the entire face revealing –

“My brother.”

A face exactly like Stan’s.

Dipper and Mabel were speechless, Soos had fainted, falling unconscious to the ground.

“Brother!” Stan approached the Author, stretching his arms as if to give him a hug, but whatever the conman received was a blow to the face, “And why was that?”

“Are you crazy?! What makes you think you could rebuild the portal?” The Author sounded really angry. “We must turn off the portal immediately!”

It was there that Dipper and Mabel reacted. “Turn it off? Why?” Dipper asked.

The Author was about to answer, but an audible laugh echoed throughout the basement, and everyone knew who was the owner of that laugh.

“Turn it off, before he leaves!”

Stan and Ford ran towards the handle that maintained the power of the portal, the button and the keys were destroyed, that was the only way to prevent something from happening. But the elders didn’t arrive on time and a new wave of energy was expelled, causing everyone to back down.

Leaving the portal, a triangular shape began to emerge in his world. “Well, well, well, well.”

The Pines family opened their eyes only to meet face to face with Bill Cipher, the demon who had been hired by Gideon to steal the password from Stan’s mind, the demon that had possessed the twin and destroyed the laptop. The most dangerous creature they could meet with.

“Bill Cipher!”

“Stanford Filbrick Pines, my old pal.”

Stanford? But if Stanford was his Grunkle’s name, what does this mean?

“What the heck is happening here?!” Mabel asked, it was obvious that she was the same or more upset.

“Very good question, Shooting Star, but I’m not the one who should answer it.” Bill began to laugh maniacally. Slight tremors began to occur on the place. “It’s happening! It’s happening!” Bill shouted excitedly.

Dipper couldn’t believe what was happening. First, Stan was an imposter, second, the Author was Stan’s twin and his name was Stanford and finally, Bill was here, in his world! “What’s going on?” Dipper asked the Author or Stanford or whatever his name is.

“He’s acquiring a physical form.” The Author seemed terrified, “We’re late”

_Late?_

More laughter echoed throughout the place. The portal hadn’t been disconnected and the demons were going to pass through the portal.

“We must turn off that damn thing!” The Author screamed and everyone started running towards the handle of energy.

But the Author and Stan didn’t get very far because a laser beam was fired right in front of them.

“Nah, you’re not going to stop what’s coming, great things will happen.” Bill Cipher said, although his eyes showed a strange emotion, his intentions were quite clear.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and ran towards the portal, they were the last hope to save their family. With all the strength they could get from their weak bodies, the twins began to push the handle before the demons left the portal.

“You, the children, shouldn’t interfere in the affairs of adults.” Cipher’s dangerous voice echoed in the basement, and although the twins feared the demon, they were more afraid of what would happen to their family if they didn’t close the portal.

A ray of hope appeared when the handle seemed to yield to the applied force.

“No!” Bill screamed when he saw all his plans frustrated by a pair of pubescents. His eye turned red like his whole body, “P̕͘͜in͢e T̷̴re͢e!̴ ̡S̸h̷ǫ͢o̸͝ti̧͜n͢͝g̢ ͘͞S̡t̶a̴̢͘r͜!̛͡”

Before something had happened to the twins, a blue laser beam crossed the demon’s hat leaving a large hole that regenerated later. The demon turned around to meet the Author and a gun in his hand. “Don’t you dare put a finger on those children!”

The demon returned to his typical yellow color and the eye returned to normal, or at least for them it was that way. “No way, Sixer, but remember, I’ll come back and it’ll be worse for you. You would have preferred the old Weirdmageddon I had planned.” A bright white light appeared, “Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!”

In a flash of light, Bill Cipher had disappeared, but with the threat that he was now in their world, and that at any moment he would bring the Apocalypse to them. But now there were more important issues to attend to.

Stanford Pines’ real name is Stanley Pines, he took that name to save his twin brother, the real Stanford Pines. And after a talk of painful and tragic memories, the family looked for several ways to protect the town and its inhabitants from Bill Cipher’s mental tricks.

Mabel, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda, embarked on an adventure through the forest to get unicorn hair, the last magical ingredient that would keep the townspeople of Gravity Falls away from Bill. The girls got the magic hair, with some cuts and scratches. And throughout the night, the team set about placing hair in every home and business in Gravity Falls.

Dipper realized that the Author was the most intelligent person of all the people he have known, but also the loneliest. Then, with Mabel’s help, the twins became responsible for trying to mend things among their Grunkles.

It was only a week before summer vacation ended, and nobody had heard about Bill Cipher.

The summer ended and with it the hunting of mysteries was over.

Dipper and Mabel had to return to California.

Before the twins said goodbye to their friends, Ford gave them some magic unicorn hair to cover all over their house, in case of a possible attack by Bill.

The twins promised to return to the town on their next summer vacation. There were so many new things to explore.

They didn’t receive any news of Bill Cipher during the entire school year.

Then the new holidays began and a new chapter in Dipper’s life began.

☽✠☾

Dipper helped Mabel to her feet, she was too hurt, physically, but above all, emotionally. But who could blame her?

“Grunkle Stan.” The girl cried when seeing behind Stanley’s lifeless body, Mabel was about to fall, but Dipper hugged her arm tightly, looked to the other side, “Grunkle Ford.” More tears fell from her brown eyes and Dipper couldn’t say anything to comfort her, as he too began to cry.

Both twins walked, slowly at first, when Dipper could regain some strength, he placed his sister on his back, Mabel seriously injured her foot, the blood began to soak and drain by the black shoe. Dipper walked until he noticed the faint golden glow. A necklace with a triangle made of gold.

“Dipper – ” Mabel tried to speak, but the pain didn’t allow her to say much, Dipper wasn’t determined whether to go for the necklace or simply make it levitate and catch it.

In the distance, they could hear the sirens of the police and the ambulance approaching their destroyed home.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Dipper spoke, trying to sound calm. Mabel was more hurt and the paramedics would attend her immediately, but he... He was wounded where there was no cure. “We have to leave, _don’t worry_ , I’ll be back later.” He was too tired even to invoke more magic.

☽✠☾

It had only been a year since the last time they were at Gravity Falls, but it might seem like a life. All his friends were ready to begin the new adventures of supernatural mysteries that surrounded the town. But now mystery number one is: Where’s Bill Cipher? The Dream Demon hadn’t appeared in the town and maybe it was due to the unicorn hair that surrounded most of the houses in the place.

Not having news of the Dream Demon was cause for relaxation or paranoia.

Even though the Apocalypse could start at any moment, Dipper wanted to make the most of the free time he had when he wasn’t working in the Mystery Shack. And sometimes, most of the time, he got up before anyone else and went into the woods to visit some of the creatures and ask them if they had any news, or noticed something _strange_ around. All the creatures said the same, nothing _unusual_ was happening. And Dipper, somewhat disappointed, returned to the Shack and pretended to sleep until Mabel woke up and it was she who started the new day.

Dipper was in the woods investigating the new flowers that had appeared near the Multi-Bear cave, they were peculiar, fruity but inedible, as Mabel had discovered, unfortunately.

“What are you doing, Pine Tree?” _That voice._ All the hairs on his neck stood on end and Dipper turned his head to meet Bill Cipher. “The cat got your tongue?” The floating man spoke like Bill, but it didn’t look like a triangle, it was more like a human. Tanned skin, golden blond hair, a black tailored suit, golden triangular buttons, a smile that showed pearly fangs, electric blue pupils, and a black cane.

“Who are you possessing?” Dipper asked, surprised that he wasn’t running to the Shack to let everyone know that Bill had returned.

“ _Possess_?” Bill tilted his head and raised his hand to his chin, “Don’t be silly, Pine Tree – ”

“Don’t call me that way!” Dipper responded to the stupid nickname the demon had given him.

Bill didn’t say anything, his eyes narrowed slightly angry, “You want answers and you don’t let people finish explaining.” Bill stopped floating to return to the ground, he walked to be only a few inches from Dipper’s face, “You really are a disrespectful kid.” Dipper was about to hit him, but the demon was faster and stopped him, “Allow me to respond, without interruption, to your question. This body that you see in front of you, is _mine_ , designed by me.”

“What?”

“Kiddo, I thought you were smarter than Sixer, but you both are idiots, asking questions where don’t exist. I’m in your world, a being of pure energy can become what you can imagine.” Bill let go of Dipper’s arm.

“Where have you been? If you plan to bring the End of the World I won’t allow it!”

Bill started to laugh, putting his hands on his stomach, “That’s the best joke I’ve heard. What can you do? You want to fight?” Bill’s eyes turned red, “This is the real world, stupid child! And news, in case you haven’t understood, _I’m already here!_ ”

Dipper covered her face before the bright glow of white light. When he opened his eyes, Bill was nowhere to be found.

Dipper packed his things and put on his backpack, running towards the Shack, the heart wanted to escape from his chest. When he arrived at the Shack he was so upset that he couldn’t answer all his friends’ questions did. Something told him he still couldn’t talk about Bill Cipher’s return; If the demon had wanted it, he would have started the Apocalypse a long time ago. But they were _still_ here, healthy and safe from harm.

No, he didn’t say anything, he would find out what the demon was planning and then he would have a plan. Yes, nothing would go wrong.

Half a month and Dipper returned to the forest, another half a month in Gravity Falls and back to California.

“Did you miss me?”

There was that voice.

“Hardly!” Dipper had to remain calm, he knew what Bill could do. Another reason why Dipper came was because Bill hadn’t done anything, yet. “Why are you still here, wandering in the woods?”

“Don’t make fun of me, Pine Tree, I can’t enter the town, nor possess anyone because of that silly make-up horsehair.”

 _I knew it!_ “Why haven’t you started your Apocalypse? It shouldn’t be any problem for you.”

“So many questions and so little time.”

The demon disappeared again, leaving Dipper alone, or at least he wanted to think.

There was no one to talk about Bill’s return, he didn’t want to become paranoid, but he didn’t want to put his family in danger.

The holidays ended and the last day, after saying goodbye to everyone, after boarding the bus that would take them to California, after reading the mural _You are coming out of Gravity Falls_ , Dipper saw him. He saw Bill Cipher standing among the trees and waving his hand in farewell.

Only then did Dipper know that he would be alone in this.

☽✠☾One year later☽✠☾

_Run, run, run, run..._

That was the mantra that Dipper repeated in his head. Due to fighting and escaping from various monsters, Dipper had developed a bit more muscle and was the best in athletics.

In the distance he heard the roar of the creature.

A Wendigo.

Simply great, after only three weeks of his return to Gravity Falls and the big monster he could face would devour him. Just great, Mabel was going to kill him and Stan would revive him, then he would dig his own grave, what else could happen to him?

“Yellow, Pine Tree~”

_My God, why do you hate me so much?_

“Don’t mention him in my presence, he still owes me a bet.”

“What do you want now, Bill?!”

“Well, I saw my favorite human, fleeing from the worst monster that ever climbed this planet, and I said: _A competition would be great_.”

“Competition?” Dipper jumped a log to turn around and hide behind a tree, big enough to hide him and think of something.

“Yes! Who causes the Wendigo more pain, win!”

Dipper saw the demon excited as a little boy, he should be careful with Bill. The Dream Demon was never good news. “No tricks or gaps.”

Bill’s feline pupils showed fun and excitement, “You’ve become smarter this year, have you followed my advice?” Dipper frowned at Bill’s tone of voice, “Well, a question answered honestly by me.”

 _That was all?_ Dipper had to think of only one question of almost a thousand he wanted to ask. But to do that, he must win. “Deal.” Dipper spoke convinced.

A hand of blue fire spread towards him, “C’mon, boy, you know the protocol.” Dipper took it without hesitation. He knew some magic that he had been practicing in the forest, he could levitate things and that was a big step towards his goal.

The Wendigo was closer and closer to them, the creature didn’t need to run, now it had its prey in front of it. The creature’s skin erupted in an electric blue, beginning to howl in pain.

“Bill, you know that Wendigo’s skin is fire resistant, you’re just going to confuse it. Hell would be enough to get rid of it.”

“Do you want to burn the forest?”

“What? No! I just want that thing to come out of Gravity Falls.”

“This is not how a Wendigo thinks, Pine Tree. You’ve to prove who’s the boss in this neighborhood.”

Dipper saw that the creature was moving awkwardly towards them, the burned skin seemed to matter very little to the creature, Dipper had a choice. The Pines boy extended his right hand in front of him and began to recite a spell that caused the Wendigo to be lifted off the ground. Dipper felt the full weight of the creature in his hands. The twin threw the creature from side to side, making it hit trees and stones. Dipper clearly heard that with each impact its bones creaked, he even noticed how small patches of blood were scattered among the rocks and trees.

Dipper dropped the Wendigo, he and the creature were tired, although the Wendigo was still trying to get up, but with broken bones it had no chance of catching him. The Wendigo was enveloped in blue flames. The creature wasn’t whimpering anymore.

“I lost.” It was obvious that he never had a chance against Bill Cipher, the demon was roasting the Wendigo to death.

“Shoot your question, Pine Tree.”

Dipper opened his eyes, what did he just say? “Excuse me?”

“You’ve won, dumb child.”

“But I didn’t kill the Wendigo.”

“Who said kill it? I said make it suffer and I think all the damage to its body was enough torture. I just released it from its pain, the fire won’ do anything anyway.”

Something wasn’t common here and it wasn’t that impromptu bonfire with a Wendigo roasting. If Bill had wanted to, he could have taken the Wendigo’s eyes out of their eye sockets, make the Wendigo tear out its insides, devour itself. “I’ve the feeling that you’re very kind to me.”

Bill laughed as his hand waved the boy’s brown hair, “ _You wish._ Now your question.”

Dipper never thought he would get that far. But what could he ask? There were so many questions and no answer had anything in common that gave him the simplest clue. Maybe one step at a time. “What are your friends doing?”

“Someone is jealous, I feel flattered, Little Tree.”

“Bill!” Dipper yelled at the demon, the teenager could feel his cheeks burn.

“Tch, my friends are preparing for the great moment when we take possession of the Earth and make chaos your beautiful piece of land and water.”

Dipper crossed his arms, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “I can communicate with them using The Mindscape, but there are some guys who are desperate and that leads me to annihilate them.” That made Dipper’s stomach threaten to expel his breakfast, “You wanted the truth.”

 _True_ _._ “I still think you’re too kind to me.”

“Kindness is my main weapon, how do you think I won Sixer?”

Dipper grimaced, “Argh, I would have preferred not to know.”

“Don’t be jealous, Pine Tree, you’re my favorite puppet.”

Bill floated away, disappearing, and leaving Dipper with the burned remains of the Wendigo. Something made his heart beat like crazy, maybe because he had been running away from the Wendigo, it had nothing to do with Bill Cipher and his strange behavior.

Only a few days until the twins return to California and his family was gradually forgetting the main reason why they all met, only Ford and Dipper watched everything that happened in the town. Ford for his long history of resentment and betrayal of the triangular demon and Dipper to avoid suspicion among his own family that he knew Bill Cipher had returned.

Dipper was packing his clothes, first thing in the morning the bus would go and he couldn’t afford to leave everything for the last minute. Dipper didn’t know what time he had fallen asleep, there were so many things he had done that day, but when he awoke, the sky was darker, Mabel slept soundly in her bed. Dipper decided to go out to breathe in the cool night air and walk maybe not too far from the Shack.

Bill couldn’t be near Gravity Falls, so his only hiding place was the forest, and everyone outside.

While he was walking for about ten minutes, he came back to sit on the sofa on the porch, the moon was shining high in the sky, he felt a kind of deja vu, like when he was deciphering the password of the laptop. Something shone on the nearest tree, something golden. He moved away from the Shack to approach the branch of the tree, there hung a necklace with a golden triangle. Something in him told him to throw away that accessory, on the other hand was his curiosity, and it was winning, telling him to take it and put it on, maybe it was something he could take advantage of.

Dipper took the necklace and entered the Shack, going up the stairs, and entering his room to finally hide it under the sheets and go to sleep; All night he held the necklace and had no nightmares.

Mabel woke him by jumping on his bed and dragging him to take a shower. The shower and breakfast blew time and he was already on the bus, all his friends said goodbye to them.

The bus left the town, he saw the waterfall and the forest farther and farther away. He didn’t see Bill say goodbye or show up, but he felt an electric current through his body, he looked at the necklace, which glowed slightly. Bill was close. Dipper put his hand to his neck, pressing the triangle.

It was lucky that Mabel hadn’t asked him where or who had given him the necklace, he wasn’t very good at lying to his sister, Dipper always avoided Mabel before his twin asked questions.

Thanks to all the Gods, the year was getting closer and closer to the end and Dipper couldn’t wait to return to Gravity Falls, two years from now and he would go to college, if he could keep Bill from bringing the Apocalypse.

Now that he was mentioning the demon, Dipper wondered what Bill would do at that moment. The teenager saw the necklace, could Bill look through all the triangles of the world? Sometimes, Dipper would put the triangle over his eyes, waiting for something magical to happen. The only thing that made that trinket was to _shine_ when Bill was near.

“You look excited, DipDop.”

“When it comes to the supernatural and Gravity Falls, I always am.” But Mabel was dedicated only to observing him, analyzing him as if she could decipher the truth, “What?”

“It’s just that you look more excited than usual, brother. It may be that in the end you’ve a new crush.”

“Wait, what?”

“Dipper, are you in love? Who? Pacifica? Candy? Could it be Grenda?”

“Mabel, for the last time, I don’t have time for any of those things! In case you haven’t noticed, Bill can return at any time.” Dipper returned to pack his bags for next summer in Gravity Falls, he would soon be sixteen, time flies so fast.

Mabel didn’t take her eyes off her brother, Dipper hid something and she _would_ discover it.

The bus left them in the small town of Gravity Falls, Stan and Ford were at the station when they went to pick them up, they talked about many things that had happened in a year. Mabel was closer to Waddles, the pig had also grown in size, reminding him of a boar.

“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper called the scientist, “I’ve to talk to you.” The Author and Dipper went down to the basement, on the second floor which was a library where the Journals were and hundreds of books with information on paranormal activity in the world. “I wanted to know if you’ve heard news from Bill.”

The old man’s eyes hardened at the demon’s name, “No, none of us have heard of him since the day he disappeared.” The old man looked at him, “Why do you ask? Did you see him in California?”

“No.” Dipper had hidden the necklace under his clothes, “It’s just that if Bill wanted to, he’d already started the End of the World and we’re still here.”

“Dipper, trying to understand Bill’s mind, if he has one, is a mystery and only brings us problems.”

“Do you think he can change? I mean, what if he reappeared and we could talk to him and – ?” Dipper tried to explain, but Ford looked at him with puzzled eyes, “Forget what I said.”

“Listen, Dipper, the trip must have been exhausting, you better go unpack and relax, we’ve a lot to talk about tomorrow, and Stan will soon open the Mystery Shack.”

Dipper said goodbye to the Author and walked to the elevator. “Great Uncle Ford,” He called the old man, “What would you _do_ if you met Bill after all this time?”

Dipper felt a fear crossing his body when he saw Ford’s gaze, “I would destroy him, no matter what.”

☽✠☾

“Pine Tree, I didn’t think you would escape from your slave labor just to come visit me, I feel special.”

“Shut up, Bill, I’ve to talk to you.” Dipper had to leave the necklace, he knew Bill was using it to gather information about what his family was doing, but the boy couldn’t take it off, the necklace calmed him down and made him feel relaxed. “What are you planning?” And before the demon could respond, Dipper spoke again, “I need the truth.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“ _Will_ it be when my family is in danger? I don’t know what you’re planning, everyone forgot why we came, Ford is increasingly paranoid and I’m lying to my family about your return, if I tell them about this, maybe none of this would be happening.”

“Then you would have a normal and boring life, that if we see the future in which you become an exact copy of Sixer.”

“I’m _not_ Ford.”

“No, you _aren’t_. You would have destroyed me already, that’s if you succeed.”

Why was this so normal? Chat as if they were friends. Bill would kill them some day and if it wasn’t him, he would be one of his pawns. “You’re not going to tell me what you’re planning, are you?” Dipper asked and the demon shook his head, “Did something new happen in the forest or in the world?”

Bill’s eyes mysteriously seemed excited, “I’m glad you asked, Sapling, recently appeared a small colony of goblins, I advise you not to approach them, and the news of a new Fairy Queen runs through the woods and don’t forget the caves, apparently a Manticore found cozy the place.”

Dipper felt the joy hit his chest, but it was the news of the forest, not because Bill is walking by his side... It would have been great to have this demon as an ally.

The days and weeks passed quickly. His day started at 7:30 a.m., Dipper had breakfast with his family, from 10 a.m. to 4:00 p.m., Dipper was at the Mystery Shack doing odd jobs and then dined with Mabel and the others, for later in the forest he could study the supernatural phenomena... And see Bill.

For some strange reason, Bill had become a kind of friend? Companion? Comrade? Informant? Dipper wasn’t sure, but he knew he couldn’t always count on Bill’s help, he still remembers Ford’s and Bill’s story and he doesn’t really want something similar to happen to him.

“Pay attention, child, the rain makes the ground more slippery.” Bill had held Dipper before he could fall into the muddy forest floor.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it child – No, seriously, don’t mention it. This drizzle damages my aesthetics, it’s just a storm omen approaching the town.” Bill explained.

“Yes, it has been raining lately, which is rare, but it’s a cause of global warming.”

“See? Me and my friends haven’t completely entered this world and all of you are already gradually destroying your planet, at least Nightmare Realm is still resistant.”

 _Nightmare Realm and Bill’s friends_ , which Dipper couldn’t fully understand, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Always!”

The drizzle began to get stronger, so Dipper had to wait in a small cave, to his bad luck, Bill also sat next to him and due to the small space in the place, their shoulders were very close together.

“This wasn’t the way I planned to spend my vacation.”

“And how did you think it would be?” Bill asked.

“There were several possibilities in my mind. Fight against you if you continued with your plans, flee with my family all over the country if the Apocalypse had begun or simply continue visiting Gravity Falls, study the mysteries of the place, and find a good university, if we had already defeated you.”

“Everyone seems possible.”

“Even hit you?”

“Yes, it looks like that, but I doubt it, never before did someone physically hurt me – ” Bill didn’t finish speaking when he felt a slap in the face, “ _What the hell was that?_ ”

“You said there was a chance of hitting you.” Dipper replied in a normal tone, but inside he was dying of laughter.

“Not when I’m talking!”

Dipper felt a pinch on the shoulders and also returned the pinch between Bill’s ribs, both began to have fun ignoring the rain that was getting stronger. The small space was getting annoying, they ended up falling on top of each other and half of their bodies came out of the small cave, both laughing and the rain fell on their faces.

“Pine Tree, that’s cheating.”

“Well, you always cheat most of the time.” Dipper looked to the other side and terror reflected in his eyes.

Pink rain boots, an umbrella with a cat face, a waterproof coat with red tones, long brown hair, curly and fluffy from the weather and a look of surprise when she saw them lying in the mud.

“ _Mabel._ ”

His twin turned around and started to run away from them.

Dipper took off Bill and didn’t care what the demon was going to tell him since he was running after his sister.

“Mabel, wait!”

She stopped and turned around to punch her brother on the shoulder. “Is this what you do every time you come to the forest?”

“Listen, I know it’s hard to believe – ”

“That person’s Bill Cipher, he tried to kill us!” Mabel had seen the demon and recognized him at the same time, “Why the hell did you look like you were the best friends?!” Mabel began to breathe heavily, it was difficult to process it, “Wait, maybe you – ” _Oh, no._ “Did you already know that the evil triangle had returned?”

“I’m sorry – ” Mabel gave him another blow.

“How could you do this to us? To me! Dipper!”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had listened to me!”

“What are you talking about?” Mabel asked offended.

Dammit, he didn’t mean it. “You know very well, Mabel. If you had pressed the button like I told you, none of this would be happening.” This wasn’t the time for complaints – “But you decided to trust Stan! _I’m your brother!_ ” But he had to say it.

Mabel was speechless, “Dipper, yo - ” Had she hurt Dipper? Did she make Dipper stop trusting her?

Dipper fell into the mud, it didn’t matter now, nothing mattered. If Mabel wanted to tell everyone about Bill Cipher and him, he didn’t care, even if his sister now hated him.

“When did he return?”

“In our second summer, when I went to investigate those flowers.”

There was a long silence, none of them faced each other and the rain kept falling on them, on Dipper.

The drops stopped, he looked up, Mabel had covered him with her umbrella, “He gave you that necklace.” It wasn’t a question, “Why didn’t you tell me?” His sister sat next to him in the mud.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should. But I’m also sorry, maybe if I’m guilty after all. That foolish unicorn was right, I’m not a good person.”

Dipper hugged Mabel, his sister’s head fell on his shoulder, “Of course you are and you are the best sister I could have asked for.”

Mabel smiled, “Bill seemed – How can I explain it? When will you tell them?”

“When I think of something”

“Do it soon, DipDop.”

“Why did you come to the forest?”

“The rain started to get stronger and Soos said that you went to the forest before this started.”

Dipper got up and helped Mabel to get up, the umbrella continued to cover them from the rain, “I’ll try not to worry anymore.”

“If you didn’t, I’d worry that you weren’t my brother. I’m your older sister and the Alpha Twin, it’s my duty to protect you.”

The twins began to laugh walking towards the Shack, to their true home. Dipper didn’t turn around to look at the forest, he didn’t see the electric blue eyes that looked at him.

Dipper didn’t return to the forest, or at least not as far as he desired.

Every day more tourists came and the Shack needed more and more staff. At the end of the day, and the month, Stan was so happy he could cry, he just say it was allergies. But the holidays ended and they were already sixteen.

The twins were at the bus station, as usual, saying goodbye to their friends and always on an old, problem-free bus that would take them to California. Mabel talked about the sweater business that she wanted to open when she graduated from college and maybe clothes for pigs, because they also deserve better.

Dipper paid attention to his sister, but slowly, while the bus left the town, he began to look out the window at his beloved forest, he would like to stay in Gravity Falls, but he also wanted Mabel to want it, but she had other plans and Dipper didn’t want to leave her alone in Piedmont.

One person called his attention, Bill Cipher. The demon had returned from the forest, waving his hand in farewell, and Dipper waved his hand goodbye.

“See you next summer.”

☽✠☾

“Pine Tree!”

Dipper had returned after a school year, and a normal, boring life, “Hey, Bill.” Dipper hadn’t spent two hours in the Shack when he asked permission to go to the forest, Stan said he was too old to keep asking for permission, so Dipper took it as a yes.

“I knew you missed me, how about that prison that you call school?”

Dipper’s arms shrugged, “Normal and boring.”

“It sounds like torture to me, I would rather die if I could.”

“Well, you can’t do anything about it, we’re all required to have an education, blame the system.”

“When I was worshiped in – ” Dipper rolled his eyes. Here we go again, Bill and his old stories of worship and world domination. Sometimes they were entertaining, others just made him nervous.

And here he was, talking to the demon that would eventually bring the End of the World – _Weirdmageddon_ , as he called the cataclysm. Dipper remembered Bill’s attempt to describe his friends, all he got was a _tooth_ and a _lock_. That didn’t make sense, but, again, we’re talking about Bill Cipher.

“I’ve to go, it’s dinner time and tomorrow Stan will give us a lot of work.”

“Tch, this place is boring when you’re not, I can only talk to my friends when I’m in Mindscape.”

_Did Bill say he missed Dipper?_

Dipper gave a small laugh, “Now who’s missing me?”

Bill narrowed his eyes and Dipper left before the demon dared to do anything against his personal space.

Mabel had unpacked her belongings to accommodate her clothes in the closet. “How did it go?” She asked.

“OK, kinda of.”

“Dipper, are you doing the right thing by not saying anything?”

“Don’t worry Mabel, it sounds weird, but Bill hasn’t tried anything, according to him, he’s only been talking to his friends about his plans, but I haven’t seen him do anything to carry them out.”

“Maybe he changed his mind.”

Dipper shook his head, “According to Ford, people like Bill _never_ change.”

“But Bill isn’t a _person_.” Dipper looked thoughtfully at the comparison, “What you think? Can he change?”

Dipper didn’t answer and Mabel fell asleep.

Can Bill change?

☽✠☾

For his luck and Stan’s misfortune, the tourists were more moderate this time. Ford seemed calmer this summer, the black bags under his eyes had almost disappeared and no one spoke about the fact of a possible cataclysm in the world.

Dipper tried to see this as an opportunity. Both for Bill and for him. This year they would be seventeen years old, they had spent four years since they began with the investigation of mysteries, four years since he met Bill and it seemed he would never finish meeting him, every day Dipper learned something new from Bill.

His heart beating faster and faster, Dipper tried to avoid that feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

☽✠☾

The Pines boy was walking through the woods, Bill hadn’t even appeared in the usual place, but at any moment he appeared and handed him an organ that he had removed from some poor animal and then they would begin to argue about morality and ethics in his job.

Dipper stopped to see that he had walked too far from his limits in the forest, where is he? Apparently the caves, but they were empty, right? Oh... What did Bill say when he talked about the caves?

A grunt set him on alert.

The boy turned slowly only to find a kind of red body, it was something like a chimera, a scorpion tail spilled green poison, its body and mane were lion, except that the face was of a human being. Dipper had found a Manticore.

Dipper ran trying to think of a spell that could give him more time to escape from the Manticore’s territories. A roar from the monster was heard too close and he didn’t seem to find a very strong tree to climb and contain the beast that was chasing him.

In the distance, the male twin saw a cliff and stopped before his feet touched the edge. Dipper tried to levitate the Manticore, but it was too difficult to handle, trying to make it bounce between heaven and earth, trying to calm it down and knock it out until it was stunned so he could leave and leave the area.

The Manticore was gradually calming until the creature seemed to fall half dead due to the sudden movements. Dipper hoped it would give him time to escape and return to the known limits of the forest. The teenager let the beast return to earth and felt a little calmer.

He looked towards the cliff, it was too deep, no doubt he could die if he fell through this place. Dipper would have to add this part to his forest map.

When Dipper turned around, ready to leave the area, all color fled his body. The Manticore had stood up, it looked weak but much more dangerous. Before Dipper could summon his magic again, the giant animal had lifted its claw and hit the boy, drawing blood.

Then Dipper fell.

When he opened his eyes everything was blurred, he tried to move one of his hands but he only heard how his bones broke one by one, he felt his head wet and his vision saw a red liquid coming out of his body. What happened? Oh, of course, he fell to the cliff.

He was going to die and his family wouldn’t know until he returned to the cabin.

_Ford... Stan... Wendy... Soos... Mabel... Bill..._

His eyes began to close and Dipper feared he would never open them again.

Something gold shone before him, was it his necklace? Or _was_ – ?

Dipper closed his eyes before he could see two electric blue eyes staring at him sadly.

☽✠☾

Dipper opened his eyes. It was night and the stars shone stronger than ever. A black coat covered him from the cold with a fire beside him and a person sitting near him.

“Bill?” Dipper got up from the ground, still sitting.

“I see you’re fine.”

Dipper noticed the demon tired, as if he had made a great effort. “Did you save me?” Dipper asked, incredulous.

“Who else could it have been? You were going to die, you lost a lot of blood, and the bones were broken, your legs had taken the worst part.”

“Thank you.” Dipper thanked him, he moved his legs and they responded very well to his movements. Bill had saved him, “It would be dumb to say that you didn’t have to.”

“Yes, it’s _dumb_ that I was worried.”

Dipper felt strange about the way Bill talked, it wasn’t fun, it wasn’t malice, it was rather a scolding, as if it was a reprimand that he had done something wrong. “I think I should go, Mabel must be worried and I don’t want her to think that you could have done something to me.” Dipper got up from the ground and began to arrange the clothes.

“ _Why_ shouldn’t she do it? I think it’s the most normal way of thinking that she has in mind. You’re here with a demon, speaking as if we were friends, the demon who will bring an end to your world.”

Dipper closed his eyes and squeezed, he almost forgot that Bill wouldn’t abandon his plans for world domination. “ _Whatever_.” Dipper said in a bitter tone, moving away from Bill. To think that a few minutes ago he was happy to feel important – To feel important to Bill.

_But that wasn’t possible._

☽✠☾

“Aren’t you going to the forest?” Mabel asked him.

Dipper was behind the cash register reading his Journals and writing more notes. Today it was two weeks after the accident and the only one who knew it was Mabel, however, Dipper couldn’t tell her about his near-death experience without revealing that he was still alive thanks to Bill Cipher. He also didn’t know how the demon managed to heal him, maybe demonic magic or _something_.

“I don’t think so, Mabel, Stan needs me at any time, Ford may need help.”

“Bro-Bro, the Shack’s empty, there are no tourists and Ford’s more entertained reading a nerdish book in his room. The only thing you could help me would be modeling my new sweaters.” A mountain of sweater was almost finished, “I think you’re avoiding the forest because of something or _someone_.”

Dipper bit his lip, hating those moments when Mabel was right. “I hate you, did you know?”

“No, you love me and you love me more than anything in this world.” Mabel tapped his nose, “If you want to talk, I’m here. But I advise you to talk to Bill, I still don’t trust him, but I trust you.”

Dipper looked between his Journal, Mabel, and the forest, finally let out a weary sigh, “What would I do without you?”

“You would probably be lost. Don’t worry, I’ll cover you tonight, you haven’t slept and you haven’t used that silly necklace for anything.”

Dipper touched his neck, the necklace was in his drawer. After his slight confrontation with Bill, he didn’t want anything to remind him of the triangular demon.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Dipper sneaked out of the Shack and into the woods. The teenager didn’t find the demon anywhere in the forest, he avoided going beyond the permissible limits, that Bill has saved him once doesn’t mean he’ll do it twice.

Finally he found the demon on the shore of the lake, he was sitting, watching the fireflies floating in the lake and illuminating the landscape.

“It was only a matter of time.”

“You look very weird” Dipper sat next to him, avoiding looking at him and instead he looked at the lake, “You don’t seem to be you.”

“You don’t know how I am.”

“No, I don’t know and that worries me and somehow frustrates me. Why, for a moment I feel that I know you, then you show other emotions and I feel that all my progress vanished like smoke.” Dipper looked at the demon, he didn’t look at him. Dipper had to face him and force him to look at him, “But seeing you like that, I know it’s _not_ you. The Bill Cipher that I know would never be serious or worried. He’s always laughing, teasing me, giving very strange gifts to his friends, talking with tricks, and never telling the truth.” Dipper removed his hands from Bill’s face, it felt strange, he wanted to –

A hand touched his cheek and Dipper looked up.

“They are weird, right?” Bill asked moving closer to Dipper’s face.

“What?” Dipper felt the demon’s breath brush his lips.

“Feelings and emotions, I don’t like them, they cause pain and they aren’t fun.”

“Me neither.”

Two pairs of lips met and fused in a kiss.

This was what Dipper wanted to avoid, but he couldn’t deny it, he had fallen in love with Bill Cipher and didn’t regret anything.

Something in him told him that everything would be fine now, that everything could go well, he wanted to be positive like Mabel...

_... It was a pity that he wasn’t like Mabel._

☽✠☾

He not only had to hide the fact that Bill had returned years ago, but Dipper had a relationship with Bill. Mabel almost screamed as soon as she found out, but Dipper could trust her not to say anything.

Shuttling between Piedmont and Gravity Falls every year...

Each school year ended with an excellent success...

Hide a demon...

Have a relationship with Bill...

_The time had flown._

Dipper and Mabel would soon be 24 years old and the girl was thinking of a great celebration. Dipper agreed with her, but preferred to celebrate the fact that Mabel finally opened her sweater shop, one of her dreams at least had already been fulfilled. The Pines boy also wanted everyone to meet Bill, not just his sister, but also his friends, his parents, Stan and Ford.

Maybe not to present him as Bill Cipher, just as his boyfriend.

Bill was another surprise in his life, the demon no longer mentioned much about his plans to dominate the world or something like that. Although he was frustrated by some things, _family problems_ , that was what Dipper seemed to understand.

Lately, Ford felt increasingly tired and Stan advised him to visit a doctor, but his older brother refused saying that he had been awake until late at night. The whole Pines family was worried about Ford, the old man seemed weaker, and sometimes he fell asleep in the most unexpected places. Thank God he hadn’t climbed the roof.

Dipper told his concerns to the demon and the more he spoke, the Dream Demon seemed a bit annoyed. Worry wasn’t something Bill showed very often and this was one of the rare occasions when Dipper saw the demon worry about him family problem.

Bill asked Dipper to remove all the unicorn hair, this worried the human, he had forgotten the reason why the hair surrounded the town. Bill explained that what happened to Sixer wasn’t normal, much less for an old man who had traveled several dimensions for thirty years. It was something that worried him a lot and Dipper could have an idea of why Ford acted that way.

“ _I’m a very kind demon, when I possess a person I ask for their consent, but lately something is happening in my dimension, many demons don’t like the idea of waiting a few years and try to enter your dimension in their own way and that will be through people... Something tells me that they have started with Sixer._ ”

Dipper repeated Bill’s words when he asked Mabel for help to remove the hair. She had objected, but in explaining what this might prevent something bad from happening to Ford, the brunette immediately accepted.

There was very little time left before dawn. They had to hurry so that Bill could enter the Shack and access Ford’s Mindscape to avoid his Great Uncle’s mental collapse

They only needed very little time.

“Dipper? Mabel?” The twins jumped in fear when Stan was in front of them with a flashlight, “What’s going on here? I heard noises outside, why are you removing that hair?”

“Stan, you’ve to trust us.” Dipper spoke.

“With this we can help Grunkle Ford.”

At the mention of his brother, Stan’s face hardened, “What about him?”

“Bill told me that Ford - ”

“Wait!” Stan stopped him and kept talking, Dipper froze, “Bill like the triangle? That _Bill_?”

“Stan is not the time to ask questions.”

“How long have you been talking to that demon?”

Dipper felt the truth in his mouth like vomit, “The second summer – ”

“Dipper Pines – !”

“I know I should have told you, but you’ve to trust me!” Dipper yelled, “Bill will help us!”

Stan was silent for a moment and looked at Mabel, “Did you know this?”

“Yep.” The girl spoke with guilt, lowering her head, “But seriously, you’ve to trust us,” Mabel continued before Stan got angry, “Dipper knows what he’s doing and I trust my brother.” Dipper felt Mabel’s hand take his.

The door opened abruptly and the Pines family saw Ford emerge from the darkness of the house.

“Ford!” Stan asked with intentions of approaching his brother, when the old man was going to touch him, Ford took him by the neck and threw Stan away from the Shack.

“Stan!” The twins cried out in anguish when they saw the old man hit his back against the trunk of a tree. They looked back at their other Grunkle.

The old man’s face was red as if he had suffered a severe burn, small pieces of skin seemed detached from the facial muscle, his eyes were blank, without pupils, his mouth spilled saliva, it seemed that Ford didn’t have a jaw because of the way he was talking. His hands, like his face, were red hot and his nails seemed to have grown.

“Dipper... What’s wrong with Ford?”

“He is possessed.” Dipper and Mabel ran to Stan, helping him up off the ground, the three humans watching the old man walking towards them. How _many_ demons had possessed Ford?

Ford’s body was walking towards them, he seemed to want to talk, but all they could hear were babblings and murmurs, as if several people were trying to talk at the same time.

Ford’s hand extended to them and they watched as he wrapped himself in a multicolored fire, being ejected towards them.

They closed their eyes – The fire never came.

“Well, well, well, you look very lively, Fordsy”

Dipper opened his eyes at the familiar voice, he never thought he would be delighted to see so much of the demon in the Shack.

“Bill!” The Pines family cried out when they saw the demon’s silhouette that had saved them.

“Yellow, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, and our guests tonight, Crescent y Sixer."

“Ford is possessed.”

“Yes, and not for such lovely demons.”

“B̴͝͠i̴͡l͏̧̧l̷̸̵̡͞ ̢͝C̶̡̛i̶̶p̨͠҉̨͜h̴e҉̧r̕҉.̨͡͠” Ford said, a single phrase he managed to pronounce correctly.

“That’s my name and I don’t want to hear it again from your dirty mouth. Now, how many of you believed that you could really against me?”

Again there was a great deal of mumbling and babbling, but now they listened more angrily. Dipper feared for Ford, what would happen to the old man after such possession?

Ford was launched against the Dream Demon, but he was faster and harder to reach, starting a fight.

Bill knew that Dipper wouldn’t forgive him if he hurt Ford, but now the man in front of him wasn’t Sixer, it was someone much more dangerous and with Sixer’s knowledge, these demons would completely seize Ford’s mind and they would have access to reopen the portal.

He wouldn’t allow it.

 _If_ someone would be in charge of opening the portal, it was him, not these demons who didn’t know his position.

Stan also started to fight with his brother, hitting him in the face, yelling at him, waiting for him to react, Ford would never have let himself be controlled by these demons. There was a moment of hope when Ford’s eyes seemed to return to normal, the old man tried to speak, but his face showed pain and all he could talk about was a “ _I’m sorry._ ”

Dipper was sorry too, he was for never said anything to anyone about Bill. Maybe this would never have happened. No one had managed to survive a possession with several demons inhabiting a body, no matter how many exorcisms they did. Ford couldn’t survive if all the demons left his body.

Ford’s face seemed to convulse, the demons were taking back control of the poor old man.

_He had to do something._

Mabel stifled a faint cry of hope when she remembered that Ford still held the weapon he used the first time her Grunkle returned. Dipper told her they were going to get the woman some time so she could go get the gun.

His Great Uncle’s possessed body listened to the plan and did everything possible to catch Mabel, Stan hit him before, it didn’t matter if it was his own brother, no one would attack his niece, no one would attack his family, not while he was still alive.

Seeing that the old man had no chance to catch Shooting Star, Bill saw Sixer stop attacking him and began directing his attacks against Pine Tree and Crescent.

The two humans and the demon began to counterattack Ford, neither Stan nor Dipper felt joy when they realized that Ford was going to die when the demons left, but they weren’t going to allow them to continue desecrating Ford’s body, they were sure that the Author wouldn’t have wanted that either.

Mabel came out of the Shack, with the gun in her hands, the girl ran to help her family.

“Shoot him, Mabel!” Dipper shouted.

Ford had explained them how to use the Experiment 618, he used it only in defense against the demons, which allowed these creatures to be exterminated, in other words, if she fired the beam of destabilization in Ford, the demons that possessed his body, would die.

Mabel lit the gun, blue light appeared on the object, implying that it was charged.

Stan had managed to hold his twin on the ground, but the possessed man kept moving and writhing, trying to break free of his grip. Ford’s hand hit Stan in the face, the conman felt some blood spill on his cheek, but he still didn’t give in to his brother.

It was a sudden movement when Ford’s body turned around and buried his own hand in Stan’s stomach.

Mabel screamed when she saw Stan getting on his knees, placing his hand on the wound, his old hands began to soak up blood like the shirt, the conman began to breathe with difficulty, the son of a bitch had damaged a vital organ. Mabel ran to her Grunkle throwing the weapon to the ground.

“And to think that I and my family had the worst relationship.”

Ford heard behind him, he turned around to meet Bill Cipher, the demon hit him in the face, catching him, and preventing him from escaping again.

Dipper ran straight at them and took the gun pointed at Ford, but his Great Uncle kept moving and trying to escape Bill’s clutches. It was difficult to shoot, without having to hurt Bill.

“Dipper,” Bill spoke, Dipper was surprised, Bill never called him by his name, and now that he did, Dipper was scared, “It’s okay.”

“What?” Dipper tried not to think about what Bill was saying, “No, it’s not okay. If we can’t get Ford to stay in one place, the beam will also kill you.”

“It’s okay.”

“ _It’s not okay!_ ”

“Di–”

“Shut up! You should _never_ have been kind to me, I should _never_ have trusted you, what happened to dominate the world?”

“Not when you were with me.”

Tears left his eyes uncontrollably, there was a bitter taste in his mouth, “You’re an imbecile, you’re the stupidest demon I’ve ever met.”

“Do you know other demons?”

“No thanks to you and Mabel.”

Bill hit Ford and caught him in the back, squeezing the old man’s hands, his eyes softened, “You will, Pine Tree.”

“Mabel,” Dipper called his sister, “You’ve to get away from this place, the amount of energy this have is very destructive.”

Mabel tried to get Stan to get up from the ground, but her beloved Grunkle could no longer stand up, blood starting to come out of his cracked lips. “Grunkle Stan... Get up, we have to do what Dipper says.”

_This can’t end like this!_

Bill felt like this thing was twisting before its inevitable end.

“D̢-̷D̸i͏p͞pe͞r̴!” Everyone was surprised when Ford had spoken, but it wasn’t Ford, this was just a corrupt accumulation of demons. “It’҉s̴ a tr̵a̶p! ͡A t͝rįçk̶ of̴ ̸Bill!͏ ̶Yo̶u’̵v̶e to ̵t҉rust͝ ̛m̵e!”

Dipper for a moment lowered the weapon, was this what Mabel had _felt_ years ago? Being caught between two people that she loved and trusted... “Great Uncle Ford, I’m sorry.” Ford’s possessed body smiled before changing to a crooked smile. “Bill,” Dipper looked up to see the demon, everything would be fine, “ _I trust you_ _._ ”

Dipper pointed the gun at them. Several things happened at once.

Stan fell to the ground...

Mabel screaming Dipper’s and Stan’s name...

Dipper’s and Bill’s eyes looked at each other for the last time...

A ray of light came out of the gun and went through the two silhouettes...

A great white light surrounded them, the power of the weapon was so great that it instantly eliminated the demons and caused Dipper and Mabel to be expelled...

The Mystery Shack, his house, was demolished in front of their eyes...

The machines exploded...

The smoke covered his vision... He stood up... He helped Mabel to get up... Dipper saw the necklace on the floor...

The ambulance and the police arrived at their destroyed house...

He left the girl in the ambulance...

He fell unconscious on the floor...

☽✠☾

It had been two days since the gas leak exploded and destroyed the Mystery Shack, that was the news that Mabel told her parents and the police of the accident that destroyed her house and killed Stan and Ford. Dipper didn’t have much desire to talk to anyone, neither he nor Mabel wanted to talk to someone about what really happened. Both gave their space to be alone.

Not having a home in which to stay, their parents stayed in a hotel until the funeral preparations are prepared, Mabel stayed at Grenda’s house, she hadn’t wanted to leave, and Dipper preferred to be in the forest... Where nobody could see him cry...

Dipper entered the land that used to be his house, the explosion left nothing, not even the Journals, but he was looking for something in particular, a golden triangle. The accessory shone, revealing its whereabouts, Dipper came and took the necklace, he felt the tears on his cheeks, remembering the person who had given him the necklace.

“You’re an idiot, the biggest idiot.” Dipper pressed the collar against his chest, it hurt and there was no medicine to heal the hole in his heart.

Gravity Falls was in mourning, today in the cemetery they buried Stanford Pines and his brother who had returned after a long trip around the world. The family was receiving condolences from the villagers, Mabel was the one who most suffered the loss of her Grunkles.

Only two people were mourned by the Pines family...

The third couldn’t have a funeral, Dipper didn’t have a body to mourn.

He missed the demon...

_Dipper missed Bill._

☽✠☾

When the funeral ended, the twins’ parents advised them that if they wanted they could reconstruct the Shack, but they refused, the new Shack wouldn’t be the same, it could look like but it would only be a copy of what was a few days ago. The adults offered to return to Piedmont, Mabel looked at her brother, she knew that Dipper wouldn’t leave Gravity Falls, her twin was too linked to this place, the forest, memories, like her.

In the end it was the twins who left their parents at the bus station to take the bus to California.

They felt a hole when their parents said goodbye to them. Mabel joined her hand with Dipper’s, the twin saw the look in Mabel’s eyes, both had lost a lot, but at least they had each other.

Grenda offered Mabel to stay with her until the Pines girl found a place to live, she was visited by Candy, Wendy, and Soos, sometimes Pacifica. Dipper refused Soos’ or Grenda’s offer about staying with them, he preferred the silence and tranquility of the forest, the only place where he could find peace, even momentarily.

The Multi-Bear had offered Dipper a stay in his cave, the creature had been very kind to him so he accepted, Mabel visited him regularly and Dipper sometimes went to see her, avoiding the questions. He still had nightmares about past events, which he then remembered that he had the necklace and pressed it against his chest, hoping to go back to sleep and dream of something better...

_With Bill..._

☽✠☾

Dipper had felt too hot these days and it was very rare, the summer in Gravity Falls had always been easy for them to deal with, but now it was unbearable.

The Multi-Bear carried his human friend on his back and the creature ran to reach the first body of water he found. The creature left the boy near the pond and Dipper put his head in the water, trying to reduce the high temperature that his body suffered.

The heat seemed to diminish as he soaked his face with the cold water of the pond, that feeling was too much for him, suffocated him to the point where he would rather die than continue to bear it.

“Dipper.” Multi-Bear spoke.

“What happens?”

The creature seemed to doubt what he was going to say, “You have fangs.”

“What?” Dipper waited until the water stopped stirring to see his reflection. It was true, his canines had stretched to look like fangs, but that wasn’t all that bothered him. As he got closer he could see that his iris changed color, the brown turned into gold. His pupil extended to resemble the pupil of a cat. And while that was the least perceptible to Dipper from long distance, he saw that his sclera had been dyed black to erase any trace of white.

_What the fuck was happening to him?_

☽✠☾

Mabel opened the door as soon as the doorbell rang in Grenda’s house, Dipper was standing, looking nervous and scared.

“Dipper, what’s wro–?” Mabel didn’t finish asking when she saw Dipper’s eyes, “But what happened to you?” Mabel didn’t find the right question, so all she could do was take Dipper by his wrist and run to the room that Grenda had allowed her to use.

Once inside and sure of having blocked the door, she looked at Dipper, both were afraid. “What happened to you? Is it a curse? The hormones? Have you eaten something in poor condition?” Mabel asked altered, feared for her brother, she was the older twin, she must be aware of what was happening to Dipper.

“I don’t know, I think it all began with the heat I felt in my body, it was like hell, Multi-Bear had to take me to a pond to regulate my temperature and when I came out of the water, I already had fangs and my eyes were this way.” Dipper opened his mouth to show her his small fangs.

“Do you think this is temporary? Maybe it will disappear with time?”

Dipper looked at his sister, he knew that Mabel would try to see the positive side, but Dipper had the feeling that this was something he had never seen. He fell on her bed, “I think not, I think this won’t go away with time and I’m afraid that when they see me they think I’m a freak.” Mabel sat next to him taking off his cap, “I can’t walk around the town with sunglasses on all the time.”

“My little brother, the bad guy.”

“Mabel, this is serious.” Dipper said, trying to sound angry, but obviously Mabel’s joy was contagious.

The girl caressed Dipper’s brown hair, she remembered when he shaved his hair in the second grade, their parents were angry, but they were both happy. “I think you need a good dream, those dark circles can’t hide from me.” Mabel inversely went to bed, their heads were next, “I’m going to be here.”

“Like me, Alpha Twin.”

“You finally accepted it!”

Dipper and Mabel laughed. Dipper closed his eyes, trying to relax, enjoy the peace of Mabel, forget what is out of this room.

☽✠☾

Dipper opened his eyes, but he wasn’t with Mabel, he wasn’t in the room and he could bet anything that he wasn’t even on Earth. The place where he was was unknown to him, there was yellow, red, and sometimes violet and green shades, even saw small rays appear and resound around the place.

Dipper was too nervous, where the hell was he? This was not Grav–!

“Hey, I found him.”

Several shadows surrounded him, they had very strange shapes.

“Is he Pine Tree?” Dipper saw a green monster with black eyes ask the others.

“He looks different than how Bill described him.” Another monster spoke, it seemed somewhat suspicious of Dipper, it was like a diamond-shaped.

Other monsters began to argue among themselves about their opinions about the human being that was before them.

“Who are you all?” Dipper asked, stopping the argument between the monsters.

“Bill didn’t tell you about us?” A woman? with flashes of pink and one eye asked, “We are his friends.”

Dipper could feel his mouth open in surprise, he looked for two objects that Bill had shown him years ago, among the crowd there was a denture with arms and legs, and a blue monster with the head in the form of a lock. “ _I’m_ in the Nightmare Realm.” Dipper looked around, “I’m in Bill’s dimension.” He looked at the other monsters, “How is that _possible_?”

The other monsters looked at each other and started talking at the same time, but Dipper didn’t understand everything they said.

“Hey! Let the child breathe.” Dipper heard a much quieter voice and the other monsters immediately stepped aside to reveal the demon approaching Dipper, it was a square being with one eye, its pupil was horizontal, he was wearing a bowler hat and an umbrella , “Hello, Dipper Pines.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Tad Strange, second in command.” Tad took off his hat, saluting, he floated to his side, his small hands touched his face, watching him, “I see that the changes have begun.”

“The _changes_?”

“For your transformation into a demon.”

“Wait, what? Demon? Is this a joke?”

“To be a demon you’ve to die and take the energy of the nearest demon, that if you have the permission of that demon.”

“ _Die_? I never – ” Dipper stopped... That time with the Manticora, he had died... And Bill had rescued him and revived him, “Why is this happening?” If Dipper had found himself in a solid place, he would have fallen but kept floating in this dimension, a hand went to his forehead.

“Bill was a being of pure energy, he must have transferred something of him in you and – ” Tad stopped, it seemed that he also tried to process everything, “And since he’s _dead_ , his energy was released, you acted like a magnet, so his energy must have entered you, is the simplest way I can explain.”

“Will I be a demon? Will I be a demon?!”

The demons that were present at the scene didn’t know if the child was sad or happy, but the tears that appeared in his eyes could be both emotions.

“Are you mad” A red monster with mustache and octagonal shape asked.

Dipper shook his head, “No, it’s that... I can’t understand... I would have liked Bill to have explained it to me.”

There was a moment of silence, which only broke when the demon named Tad spoke again. “So?” Dipper looked at him a little confused, “How were your moments with Bill?”

Dipper let out a slight laugh, “Ha! They were good times, the best memories, fun and a little scary.”

“That’s the Bill Cipher we all know.” A monster that looked like a lava lamp spoke, “He didn’t change at all.”

“He changed, he no longer thought of dominating the world as before.”

The other monsters looked at each other, their eyes showed guilt, “We were to blame, we should never have let the other demons own Sixer. Bill was the strongest of all, we couldn’t fight.”

“I don’t think Bill would have wanted to blame you.”

“Now without him, we must start over.”

Dipper floated closer to the monsters, “Do you want the end of my world?”

“No, without Bill... The party wouldn’t be the same.” Tad answered his question.

“It seems that being a human changed his mind.” Dipper said.

The other demons surrounded him surprised and dismayed, “ _Human_? Like a human form?”

“Yes.” Dipper saw the monsters looking at Tad, he seemed surprised and happy? “Is that good or bad?”

“You _never_ told us that he had obtained a human form.” The pink fire demon spoke.

“You _didn’t_ ask and most of the time Bill spoke when he was in his demonic form.”

“Hey!” Dipper spoke again, drawing Bill’s friends’ attention, “Why is it so surprising that he got a human body?”

“For a demon to have achieved a human form for themselves, it means that Bill got a soul.”

“ _Soul_? I don’t understand what that means.”

“We are made of energy, but Bill _got_ a human soul, his energy was direct to you, but Bill’s soul must be somewhere in the world.”

Dipper slowly began to understand what these demons were trying to tell him. “You’re telling me that Bill’s soul is in my world... That means... Bill...” It was possible? Was there any _hope_ of – ?

Tad’s eye showed that the demon was smiling, “Tell me, Dipper, have you heard of _reincarnation_?”

Dipper felt many emotions at the same time, known and unknown. “Can he come back? How will I find him?” Dipper asked the demons.

“I think you already know.” A purple glow was born on his neck and the gold necklace rose up to him. The glow disappeared, Dipper held the jewel in his hand. “But remember that a soul needs time to travel and find a body. Bill’s soul could take his time, may be days, perhaps weeks, and the probability of several years.” Tad saw Dipper, the half-human was looking at the necklace, “The question here would be, are you going to wait for him?”

Dipper looked up, she saw the whole crowd of demons surrounding him, some were anxious, others were smiling or seemed to be doing it, and others just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

_He answered._

☽✠☾

Dipper opened his eyes, he was back in Mabel’s room, and next to him, Mabel was still asleep, he looked out the window and saw the sun set behind the mountains.

“Mabel,” Dipper started moving Mabel, the girl got up from the bed to see her brother, “I’ve to tell you something very important.”

The Pines boy began to count his trip to Bill Cipher’s dimension, he spoke of the demons he met there, he spoke that what happened to him was because Dipper was becoming a demon, therefore, he had to say that he had died a few years ago, and there was a possibility that Bill would return to this world...

He spoke of his decision to _wait_ for his return.

“Dipper, that’s – Good news, I think. I’m still a little worried about the fact that you’ll become a demon, but I’m also happy that Bill will come back and you’ll be together again.” Mabel messed up Dipper’s hair, and he did the same with Mabel’s, the twins laughed, it seemed like something good was finally happening.

“Mabel.”

“Tell me, Bro-bro.”

“I’m going to be immortal.”

“Yes, it’s an advantage of being a demon, right?”

“I’m going to see you grow up – ”

Mabel became serious when she noticed how Dipper’s gaze became sad and depressed, “Dipper, don’t think about that.”

“I’m going to s–”

“No, you’ll see me live, and that’s what we should think. Until Bill comes back, you and I are going to do several things, we’re going to take advantage of the day until we’re so tired that we only fall asleep. I’m the older sister, so let me be the one who cares about those things from now on.”

Dipper felt his sister’s arms hug him, patting him on the back, “I just don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“I don’t want to distance myself from you either, so you better not to do it again or I’ll go for your sorry ass and drag it until you’ve fun. Pinky promise?” Mabel looked at her brother and showed her little finger.

“Pinky promise.” Dipper laced his little finger with his sister’s.

“Do you know something, Dipper?”

“What?”

“Tonight we’re going to have to remove all the unicorn hair before you become a demon.”

Ugh, today was going to be a long night.

☽✠☾

Dipper fulfilled Mabel’s promise.

Both lived to the extreme, Mabel was an extremist in several things, in sports more than anything else. She even asked to swim with sharks, Dipper was nervous when the carnivorous marine got too close to Mabel, but not him, maybe it felt afraid.

Little by little he was also feeling the effects of his transformation.

Sometimes he woke up with new skills, sometimes his body was the one who suffered the consequences.

Mabel had noticed that a couple of lumps had appeared on his back and he felt an incessant itch when his hands touched those little lumps. The night was a martyrdom, he began to scratch his back and felt his skin tear in two, and the pain stopped. The next morning, Dipper had two wings. Mabel likes to touch Dipper’s wings and even asked him if he could fly, he tried, but he was still clumsy. Mabel then asked if he could fly with her... That was too much.

When he was sleeping, his mind was in Nightmare Realm, where he learned more about the demons and finally managed to remember the names of each one of them. They also told him stories about how they met Bill. Dipper asked them if they ever wanted to enter the physical world, but without the portal, they would still be locked in their dimension.

It took about five years until Mabel met a boy named Matthew. Soon she fell in love with him.

Dipper was always at Mabel’s most important moments, just as she was in his.

He was on her first date, obviously, hid, watching that Matthew didn’t do anything inappropriate. But seeing that Matthew was a good person, he gave him his trust to protect and care for Mabel when he couldn’t.

The day came when Mabel appeared in the forest, showing an engagement ring, shining like a thousand suns on her ring finger. Dipper congratulated her and they talked for hours until it was time for her twin to return to Gravity Falls and start planning for their wedding.

The wedding came too soon, however for Dipper, time became irrelevant. Mabel looked beautiful in her wedding dress, Mabel asked her brother to enter the church with her. The wedding took place in Gravity Falls and all the villagers attended. It was a party like Mabel had always wanted, without chaos, even so some gnomes appeared to congratulate Mabel.

Dipper had smoothed the differences with each of the creatures of the forest and now all the creatures seemed to get along with the others.

When Mabel and Matthew went to their honeymoon, Dipper stayed in the forest, but on the advice of the creatures and demons of Nightmare Realm, he traveled the world, meeting more people and even more mysteries. But he also did it for another reason, the necklace still didn’t shine...

_Soon._

Dipper saw several of his friends continue their lives, follow their dreams and build their own destinies.

When Mabel and Matthew returned, the newly married couple decided to settle in Gravity Falls, and they built a beautiful house, although Mabel would have liked to be near the forest, Matthew was allergic to some wild things so their house was in the center of town .

Mabel’s first child was born, a small boy with brown hair and green eyes like Matthew, Mabel decided to name him Stanley. Two years later his second son was born and Mabel named him Stanford. Some years later the children understood why their uncle Dipper didn’t grow in the same way as their mother.

Mabel was getting older every year, and Dipper worried about what was approaching each day.

“Bro-Bro.”

Dipper turned around to see Mabel, her brown hair slowly began to be covered with gray, some wrinkles appeared on her face, but Dipper’s favorite would always be Mabel’s smile. “Hello, Mabel, you shouldn’t make any effort.”

“Oh, come on Dipping Sauce, I’m old, not invalidate. How’s that immortal body doing?”

“Well, I think so. The flight is not as difficult as in the beginning, although I still have difficulty with pyrokinesis.”

Mabel sat on the porch with her younger brother “How is that necklace?”

“There hasn’t been any change. I’m afraid that no– _Ouch!_ Mabel!” Dipper screamed when he felt a hit on his head. Mabel had hit him with her cane.

“What have we said about pessimism?”

“It’s the only thing that doesn’t exist.”

“ _It doesn’t exist._ ” Mabel repeated.

Both siblings continued to watch the sunset, Stanley and Stanford arrived to visit their mother, the university was difficult, but his nephews were very studious.

It had been many years since that day and Mabel would soon be 82 years old, Mateo had died three years ago, but their two children were always attentive to their mother, her five grandchildren loved his sister.

“I’ll miss you, Mabel.” Dipper was sitting next to Mabel’s bed, his sister laughed.

“It’ll only be a minute, I’m just going to sleep. Maybe you’ll see me again. If you do, don’t forget to say hello.”

“I will.”

“It0ll be like that, remember? Pinkie promise.” Mabel raised her little finger.

“Pinkie promise.” Dipper joined the little fingers and when they parted, she looked at his neck, still dull. The demon felt his sister’s wrinkled hand on his cheek.

“ _Without pessimism_ , Dipper.”

“ _It doesn’t exist_ _._ ” Dipper kissed his older sister’s forehead and let Mabel sleep.

The funeral came, but the sad faces weren’t allowed, Mabel was never sad, and she didn’t let the people she loved feel sad. So everyone was happy that Mabel finally rested from such a busy life and, finally, she was with all her family in heaven... Almost her entire family.

When the night came, Dipper appeared, from his hands thousands of colorful fireworks were expelled, it was a gift for Mabel, for the joy and fun she gave to his life.

“Thank you, Mabel.” Dipper allowed himself to shed some tears, but they were joy and relaxation.

☽✠☾

“Still not shining?” Tad asked Dipper, the young demon could only be in the Nightmare Realm when he slept. Dipper denied shaking his head, “Give it time.”

“Is he really going to come back? How long can a soul take to find a good body?”

“You’re still a child.” Tad said with affection and fun, “A soul isn’t something that can be controlled, it does what it wants. Are you still waiting for him?”

“Yes, I’m going to wait for him, and for Mabel, if she decided to continue here too.”

“Turning Bill into a demon is going to be easy, I mean, he was originally one... We’ll see with your sister.”

“I’m sure it’s not going to be so difficult, Bill will recover his memory when his energy comes back to him, maybe he’ll teach me how to do the same with Mabel. I’ve to go, tell the others I say hello.”

“No need to worry, I will. Now, Pine Tree, it’s time to wake up.”

Dipper opened his eyes, he was asleep on a branch of a pine tree. He massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to wake up, though he could go back to sleep, but he didn’t need it, besides, it was a beautiful starry night. Mabel would love to paint this beautiful landscape on a canvas and Bill would talk for hours about how he helped create and created some of the constellations.

The demon put a hand to his forehead touching his birthmark. He withdrew his hand and let his hair cover his forehead again, he lifted the necklace with the golden triangle.

He smiled.

Of course, he would wait for Bill again in this world...

He just had to wait...

Wait until the necklace shines...

_Waiting for a baby to cry..._

☽✠☾ Sixty Years After ☽✠☾

A pounding made him bang his head against the glass of the car, he hadn’t realized at what moment he had fallen asleep. He was very tired, moving to a new place was very sudden, his sister instead seemed very happy and excited about the move.

“Will!” The black-haired girl shouted her name, “Look, we are here, we are here!” The blue-haired boy leaned out of the window, the city to which his mother and father had chosen as their new home. “It’s beautiful! I love it!”

Okay, the city wasn’t that bad, Will could see a school, a shopping mall, a huge mansion on the highest hill, a gallery, a lake where his father would love to spend time with his two children, and also a forest, a long and extensive forest.

“And where are we going to live?” Will asked.

“Oh, honey, you’ll love it, it’s a lot near the forest, it was empty for many years, but Mayor Northwest has built some houses in the place.” His mother spoke enthusiastically while driving, because of her work as a Forest Engineer, her family moved to Oregon, to be more precise, to a city called _Gravity Falls_.

“Don’t worry son, you’ll make many friends here.” His father said.

“I’m already super excited to go to this new school. You’ll soon be thirteen years old!” His older sister shouted with enthusiasm, “I still remember when you were just a cry baby – Oh, wait, you’re _still_ a cry baby.”

“ _Jill!_ ”

“Children, please, don’t fight in the car.” His father warned his children.

The car with the new family soon arrived at the place that his mother had spoken, there were at least fifteen three-story houses. Some were already inhabited.

His mother turned off the car engine and the two adults left, the moving truck had arrived almost half an hour before them. Jill took off her belt and ran out of the car to enter the new house, in her career she almost collided with a blonde girl.

Will remained in his place inside the car, he had already removed his seat belt and the door was already open, but he didn’t know if he would like the new change. He was happy for his mother and her new job, and maybe that way she would travel less and everyone would spend more time together – He didn’t have many friends, unlike Jill.

Will sighed and jumped out of the car to touch the ground, and maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this new place.

A new place to start, and the best, there was a forest! Maybe he could find a rabbit and keep it as a pet... If his parents had promised Jill to have a pig, he could have a rabbit.

The golden-eyed, blue-haired boy headed straight for his new home – A golden glow blinded him for a moment.

Will put his hand over his eyes to cover himself before the golden glow. What had that been? The Sun couldn’t have been responsible, it was late and the sunlight wasn’t strong, this light came from –

“The forest.” The boy pronounced, his curiosity was born, he wanted to know what that glow was.

_He needed to know._

“Will!” Jill shouted awakening Will from his self-absorption and latent curiosity, “Come here now, we have to choose rooms!”

Rooms? Oh no! “Jill, wait! I want the bedroom overlooking the forest and lake!”

Will found himself in front of the new house to start a fight with Jill. Before entering his new home, Will turned around to see the forest, if he tried hard, he could see the glow moving through the pine trees.

The blue-haired boy smiled, he would find out tomorrow what it was that mysterious golden glow.

Something inside him told him that interesting things would happen.

_And William Crypt didn’t want to miss the opportunity._


End file.
